


Growing Up

by PA_Cage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Free Verse, Gen, Growing Up is Hard, Poetry, inferred suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PA_Cage/pseuds/PA_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have to grow up eventually, right? But some of us don't. The world gets harder around us while our minds cave from the pressure. And sometimes... there's only one solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a writing class and it was well received so I thought I'd post it here. I withheld the punctuation on purpose.

When you're young the world is full  
Of hope and promise and possibility  
And Mommy loves Daddy  
And boys pull on pigtails  
When they like a girl  
And best friends are made   
By trading lunches and secrets  
And your birthday wish is to be the princess  
You know you are  
  
Then you get older  
And the world turns  
Into boys and makeup and popularity  
And Mommy is kissing other Daddies  
And boys use mean words and ignore  
The girls they like  
And best friends are made by  
Stabbing people in the back and  
Looking pretty  
And your birthday wish is to be rich and famous  
Like all the stars  
  
Now finally you've grown up  
And the world is about  
Surviving to see another day and  
Dancing with razors to make the pain go away  
And Mommy isn't Mommy anymore  
And you don't even know where Daddy's gone  
And boys have taken so much  
You can't find yourself  
And best friends are made  
By sitting at your computer and baring your soul  
To strangers  
And your birthday wish is for the ultimate solution  
To all your problems

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on DA under the same name.


End file.
